Kikyo's Secret Love Chapter 1
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: A man is following Kikyo he has a holy aura, however he has a bloody past. When bandits, and demons attack and overwhem Kikyo he saves her but she passes out. When she awakes she has a human body again! Why did he do this for her?


Kikyo's Secret Love

Intro: Tysuco (tie-soo-co) had been spying on this lovely priestess from afar now for a couple hours. Her beauty enamored him completely. It took him to a world where he was at peace with himself. After all the bloodshed that he had committed it would be nice to finally take a woman and settle down. He had a sacred blade soaked in the sacred river flowing from Mount Hakokurai (the one that Naraku hid in!). It could still heart humans but only ones that were truly evil, this blade judged the soul of the man/demon and decided whether or not to be used to kill it. Of course Tysuco himself had holy powers. He was a monk after all.

This woman was amazing; her holy powers were clearly visible in this body. However Tysuco realized that her body was not human, it was but was made of graveyard soil. Tysuco sensed this woman was very sad and confused. He was on the verge of showing himself to her but he kept himself hidden. "Surely she can sense me" Tysuco said quietly. "I'll just wait for a reaction" Tysuco thought. However this woman gave none, she simply kept going, and she was heading south. This was dangerous territory ruled by the tangled bandits, a group of want to be bandits. In other words they were a bunch of stinking males that hadn't shaved or bathed in weeks, and raped/killed villages. Tysuco could sense them getting closer, the evil in their souls resonated. They were highly foolish for they used weapons crafted form old demon skeletons, they still possessed demonic aura which would attract other demons. After 20 minutes the tangled bandits surrounded the woman, the skies went black as the birds of paradise flocked in surrounded the bandits and woman. "Crud well looks like I'm introducing myself now!" Tysuco said rushing down out of the trees.

Chapter 1: The Battle Begins!

I was shocked to find these men's surrounding me with Demonic aura's caused by their weapons. As bird demons swooped down and killed them one by one. Their leader looked intent of capturing me, so he ordered ½ of the men fight the demons and ½ come after me. "Get the woman and then full retreat men!" He shouted. The demons weren't killing as fast for some reason; maybe these men knew what they were doing. Several of the men had boomerang bones similar to the one Inuyasha's friend carried. The launched those at the birds who fell down crippled. The ones who came at Kikyo were on horseback. She moved to shoot the horses but they were on her to fast. Well it was about time she died and went to the afterlife. "Goodbye world, Inuyasha doesn't love me anymore so I have no reason to exist if no one loves me…" Kikyo said and stood there with her eye's open staring death in the face. The spears came and were feet away now…

A man swung down out of the tree's and got in front of me. "Last warning stop the horses or die!" he yelled but they kept coming. "CHARGING ARROW!" he shouted as a green light surrounded his sword and formed an arrow. He slammed his sword into the ground towards the bandits and the arrow shaped aura took off and engulfed them into ashes. Kikyo was shocked at this new man who arrived out of nowhere. "Is this the source of the holy aura?" Kikyo asked herself in her head. He turned to her and said "No worries right? I got your back here." Then Kikyo suddenly curious as any woman would be picked up her bow and arrows and shot at the birds of paradise, killing them one by one. The new guy was slicing the horses as the guys ran away scared. One guy even wet his pants running away.

Tysuco thought to himself "Good looked for a second she was going to kill herself." He threw a peace of paper at Kikyo and it stuck, it made her immune to his aura. "What is this?" she asked. Tysuco replied "Just keep it on or you'll die." Tysuco got in the center of everything. Everyone stopped and looked at him, they sensed he was a threat so everyone, every single thing involved in the battle dropped what they were doing and charged him. "EYE OF THE STORM!" Tysuco shouted as he was engulfed in green aura and jabbed his sword in the ground, he kneeled down and his aura surrounded him. All around him the ground shook as dust, dirt, and finally debris started to swirl into a giant whirlwind. The men and demons where swept in it, slowly they melted into nothing, everything just melted into a fine powder and finally into nothing. The air around Tysuco soon became pure and empty as he got up and his aura faded. Tysuco got up and picked up the now unconscious Kikyo.

Chapter 2: Over the river and through the…no let's stay at the river…

Kikyo woke up in what appeared to be… an indoor forest. She heard a small stream nearby however there was a roof over her head, and walls around her. She saw a sliding door and tried to get up but her body was slow to react, she looked around and saw a special herb. Urtomoose (Ert-o-mooos) she reached for it knowing it would help heal her, apparently she had a shock. The man appeared, no don't worry you didn't have shock, the amount of aura simply overwhelmed you and you passed out, your body is different now huh?" Kikyo looked down and realized her body had warmth again! She took out a small dagger and made a small cut, blood came out! "It's called Temoro, a special potion made by combining human body parts, with special herbs. It turns whatever drinks it into a full human body… Kikyo looked at this man, who was he? What was his meaning for this? Could she trust him?

Please leave a review for me I want to know if I should continue. So please leave a review. Thanks! Wolf of the Crescent Moon.


End file.
